Dia
Dia (ダイヤ'', Daiya'') is Amu Hinamori's fourth Guardian Character. She represents the radiance that emits from Amu's heart and her desire to be an idol like Utau. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Miki, and Su. Unlike most Guardian Characters, she is among the most powerful and only uses her power when necessary. Appearance X-Character While Dia is an X-Character, her hair is golden yellow. She wears it swept back with an orangish headband with a black diamond crest that is covered by an X-mark. She wears an old 60's dark purplish gray/black dress with a white collar and has purple slippers and gloves. There are three yellow diamond buttons on her dress. Her eyes are a hollow yellowish gray. Her skin is a tan tangerining color. Normal Character Normal Dia has orange hair, arranged into pigtails. She has a white headband with 2 yellow diamonds on it. Her shirt is yellow, with a white collar and 1 white diamond below the collar. She also wears a yellow skirt and has white boots. Her skin color is peachy and she has golden yellow eyes. History of X-Dia Amu's diamond egg became an X-egg when she struggled figuring about who she really was. The X-Diamond egg wound up in the collection of X-Eggs from Utau's concert. Later on, Utau confronts Amu with the X-Diamond egg, and it hatches into X-Dia. Then, Utau Charactered Transformed with X-Dia into "Dark Jewel", and at the same time, Amu transformed with Eru into "Amulet Angel". Just when Utau is about to finish off Amu, both Character Transformations revert due to the exhaustion of energy. In the final battle between Utau and Amu. Amu told X-Dia, she realized that she has many flaws in her life, however, that's was part of who she was, and she can shine if she believed in herself and believe that she can make use of her flaws to improve her light. X-Dia then resumes her true form, going back to Amu and Character Transform into "Amulet Dia". Personality Dia In her real form, she is still enigmatic and calm, but happy like an idol and wise. Her inner character seems to different in the anime and manga. In the latest Shugo Chara! Chapter, it is hinted that Dia's character might be one like an "airhead", but in the anime, she expresses herself to be mature, only to be romantic and sassy on the inside. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Dia as a girl who's "always there when they need her the most". Throughout the series, Dia is believed to be one of the most special and powerful Guardian Characters. Dia sees great radiance in people and love the things that make them shine. X-Dia Calm and mysterious Dia is at first anti-social as an X-Character. X-Dia only sees the flaws in people and never accepts a person without a radiance. She expected Amu to never regain her radiance as she believed she will never shine with her flaws. Upon realizing that a girl with flaws will shine as well, she is touched, lifting her X mark. Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Dia is voiced by Kanae Ito (who also voices Amu). Special Powers Like all other Guardian Characters, she can fly freely in the air and sense the presence of Guardian Characters, X-Eggs and X-Characters. Beside these regular abilities, Dia is supposedly a powerful Guardian Character, which exceeds the usual limits of the other Guardian Characters. In both forms, Dia can detect the radiance of another's heart. Character Change Utau During Character Change with Utau, she becomes able to hypnotize people in a wider range and draw out their heart's eggs, but also turn them into X-Eggs. The songs that are recorded during their Character Change are later installed into a music CD made of X-Eggs, which draws out the listener's heart's egg. As an aspect to this change, diamonds will appear on Utau's headbands . When character changing with Utau, Utau's personality never changes. Only the way she sings changes, so that she can extract a large amount of X-Eggs. Amu When Amu undergoes Character Change with Dia, she changes into a positive character with a shiny smile and release the light emitting from deep inside her heart, plus it calms her down. It doesn't make any impression to anyone. As an aspect to the change, Amu's hairclip will change into a yellow diamond. This Character Change only occurred in the anime episodes 43,100, and 112. It should be noted that in the original manga series, Dia's Character Change has not been shown. Therefore it is still unknown how it would change Amu's personality if it did happen. Character Transformations Dark Jewel As X-Dia, she can Character Transform with Utau to become the dark idol: "Dark Jewel" that transform appear on the episode 29. Because Utau is not her owner, the transformation ends very fast and drains a lot more energy than usual. *'Appearance: ' In appearance, she wears a headband with diamonds attached to both sides of her ponytails, black fishnet stockings, a pair of boots, a pair of purple gloves, and a dark blue leather tank top with a cut out diamond in the back. *'Abilities: ' Their special attacks are "Shining Black", which can send out a burst of black diamonds to attack the target; and "Glitter Particle", to trigger a powerful blast to defeat the enemy and undo Character Transformations. Amulet Dia When Dia Character Transforms with Amu, they become "Amulet Dia". This Character Transformation has only been used in Episodes 43, 100, and 126 of the anime and Chapters 26 and 38 of the manga. *'Appearance:' In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a yellow hairclip with a futuristic headphone and a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic white idol skirt. A white ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears white boots with yellow heels that come up to her inner thighs. *'Items:' #Amulet Dia's Globe *'Abilities:' Amulet Dia's special attack is "Starlight Navigation", which is used by a small golden globe. She later uses two attacks in Chapter 38: "Twinkle Shield", a defense maneuver and "Shooting Star Shower", a warming shower of stars. While in this, her powers include the ability to fly. The headset she wears allows her to hear whispers of the future while traveling in the Road of Stars. In Episode 24 of Shugo Chara Party!, she attempted to use a new attack called "Twinkle Hold", a binding manuever. Like Amu's other transformations, she can perform "Open Heart". When she combines powers with Pure Feeling, the Open Heart magnifies to a stronger level and can purify broken X-Eggs out of range. Amulet Fortune In episodes 100 and 101 of the anime; and Chapter 38 of the manga, Dia, along with Ran, Miki and Su come together in a joint Character Transformation, allowing Amu to become "Amulet Fortune", and at the same time turn Ikuto and Yoru into "Seven Seas Treasure". This form represents a girl's dream to marry her true love. *'Appearance: ' As "Amulet Fortune", Amu wears a white bridal gown tied by a pair of yellow ribbons on her dress and a veil with a large jewelry headress with four diamonds. She has a colorful ribbon tied around her chest and wears a set of white shoes that comes with white stocks tied. She wears a pair of long white gloves. *'Abilities: ' Her only ability so far is a much more powerful Open Heart. She calls, "Open Heart Full Bloom". *'Trivia: ' This is the first joint Character Transformation. Trivia *Amu's guardians represent the four playing cards: Hearts (Ran), Spades (Miki), Clovers (Su) and Diamonds (Dia). *Her true name is currently still unknown. Because of this, the name "Diamond" is shortened to "Dia" (ダイヤ Daiya) in both the manga and the anime. However, in the manga editor's Q&A, Peach Pit mentions that Amu's guardian characters (Ran, Miki, Su) are named after the Idols in the group "Candies", so Dia's name might be somehow related to that. *Amu and Dia are both voiced by Kanae Ito in the anime television series. Memorable Quotes *"Yes. That is your answer." (Episode 42). *"Amu-chan. Release it, your radiance!" (Episode 43). *"The Embryo is sad." (Episode 101, after the Embryo loses its shine). *"Why would you make me look like this?!" (Pucchi Puchi Short 2, after Ran, Miki, and Su put too many flowers in her hair). *"That is why I chose Utau, she believes in her radiance and doesn't hesitate and waver..." (Episode 42) Gallery Daiya-shugo-chara-chara-time-11164938-385-500.jpg|link=X Dia (Chibi) Daiya-2-shugo-chara-chara-time-11164939-459-500.jpg|link=Dia (Chibi) X-Dia-dia-shugo-chara-9159572-400-550.jpg|link=X Dia File:Dia.JPG imagesCA1JTI04.jpg imagesCA4W5GEM.jpg 956d600511837972c71685fcde2ad65e1238860221_full.jpg scd52-11.jpg See also *Guardian Character *Amu Hinamori *Utau Hoshina *Ran *Miki *Su *Dollhouse Category:Female characters Category: Guardian Characters Category:Main characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members